Salve Regina
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Angst Day. A DP/MGS crossover, when Danielle is kidnapped by terrorists Danny finds him in a battle unlike any he has faced before and will never be the same again. Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Danny Phantom: **_**Salve Regina**_

**by Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Metal Gear.**

**Author's Notes: This was to be part of Videogame series that I'm going to write in the future, but it couldn't wait so it's sort of separate from it.**

**Danni**

It was a nightmare, it had to be but unfortunately it is all too real. I trembled in the ropes that held me prisoner as I looked around in the room where I was imprisoned at- a room somewhere in Axiom Labs is all I know. I can feel my stomach doing back flips making me regret that dark chocolate milkshake I had earlier.

I guess should start at the beginning; I was had just got done fighting with Plasmius who had tried to capture me and dissect me in his attempt to have the perfect son but always the cheesehead failed.

"Oh Snicker doodles!" he hissed as he fled back to City Hall furious that he had his butt handed to him a silver platter.

However, my celebration was brief. I was flying back to Danny's to happily report to him that the Fruit Loop had been defeated when this weird guy wearing a gas mask showed up in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked as raised my fist ready to blast this creep when he waved his hands and I fell to my knees in terrible pain, it felt like my head was going to explode.

I tried to scream but couldn't even open my mouth to whisper. I looked up one last time at the man before I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself tied up in this room with these strange soldiers guarding me.

I looked up at my captor, a man in his late thirties with blonde hair. He was looking at some plans on a table. I couldn't see much except that it looked like plans for some sort of tank.

"Why are you doing this?" I managed to squeak out shifting in my bonds as the course rope is chafing my wrists making me uncomfortable.

The man glared at me, "it's none of your blasted business," he said rolling up the plans and walked up to me. There was something about him that made the feeling in my stomach worse. He was about to say something when sirens outside began to shriek and lights flash in the room.

"The cops are here, sir," one of the guards said as their leader walked up to the window and smiled, "Perfect," he said smiling coldly, "I love a good show."

**Solid Snake**

"This way," one of the guards said as I walked down the halls of the Black Operations facility to the conference room. I hadn't been in here in months and was enjoying the quiet but that all ended at 4 am when soldiers burst through door of my home saying that Colonel Roy Campbell requested my presence- meaning terrorists were busy again.

"Thank you for coming, Snake," Roy said pointing a seat as I sighed and entered the room. The look of exhaustion and anxiety told me that this mission was not going to be easy, "There is a hostage situation in a town called Amity Park, Illinois," he said brining up the info on the main screen behind him.

He told me that at earlier today, a twelve year old girl was captured and taken to a facility called Axion labs. I gave out a sigh as I took out a cigarette, "I thought you said this was urgent, this is a job for the police not Black Ops," I told as he looked at me shaking his head.

"We believe it involves a top secret project that was abandoned by the government called _Beata Maria_," he said as the cigarette fell out of my mouth at those words.

The project has been considered nothing more than the brainchild of conspiracy theorists. A wild rumor about a weapon that could spell doomsday though no one was sure about the specifics except that government abandoned due to 'ethics issues' they called it.

"You can't be serious?" I asked him crossing my legs as he remained silent and brought up some more information.

"Our informants believe that this is work of FOXHOUND," the colonel said sighed massaging my temples as memories of Shadow Moses flooded my memory.

"Don't these guys _ever _take a break?" I ask pounding the armrest of the chair I was sitting in.

"We need you to go to Amity Park and rescue the girl before it's too late," Campbell said turning the screen. "There is one last thing you should be aware of- Amity Park isn't exactly normal it has some rather unusual circumstances," he said as I got up.

"I don't have time for your ghost stories," I growled at him as I jumped out of my seat, "I have other things to deal with," I said heading for door, "I'll do this, but this is it you hear Roy after this no more!" I tell him as I walk grabbing my SOCOM pistol and heading for the chopper so I can get this mission over with.

**Danny**

"There is one other thing you should know," Clockwork said changing into a child before waving his clock staff to open a portal to the human world.

I was in no mood to hear his endless warnings about 'dire consequences' and 'changing the timeline' all I was concerned was the three words he said to me when he first stopped time to bring me to the Ghost Zone- "Danielle is in danger." Since I saved her from Vlad a few months ago, she's been like a little sister to me and I would do anything to protect her.

"Oof!" I moaned as I came through the green wormhole like phenomena and slid into the dirt like a baseball playing. "I wish he would work on make these things more pleasant," I said my eyes darting to make sure Desiree doesn't show up.

I pulled myself out of the dirt spitting up dirt mixed with saliva and brushing the dirt off my costume. I looked around the area and saw the unmistakable headquarters of Axiom Labs nearby complete with its logo- the letter A made to look an atom.

"Why did he send me here?" I asked myself as I walked towards the building only to stop as the sights of sounds of the police became apparent.

Whatever was happening had to be major as Officers and SWAT Teams surrounded the building with guns aimed at the windows but they were staying a short distance away from the entrance. They seemed tense and a little bit baffled

I went invisible and flew near the complex. The reason for the cops' unease was apparent as I saw men guarding the entrance. They were dressed all in black and looked some kind of modern day ninjas. They clutched their weapons tightly in their gloved hands surveying the police and ready to shoot anyone who came an inch closer to the lab.

I floated up to the door and phased through the door but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that one of the guards got out his walkie talkie. I paid it no mind and continued on my way.

Inside Axiom was like a war zone, there were the same soldiers everywhere. I noticed that all the doors were shut and there was one stationed and were guarded by a pair of the black clad troopers.

"So far s….," I began to say as I suddenly turned visible and fell to the ground. An intolerable pain seized my head unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. I clutched my ears and shut my eyes as tight as I could in a vain attempt to stop the pain but it was affective as clothing is at stopping radiation.

"So," a raspy voiced hissed causing me to open my eyes thought my tears blurred my vision. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw a man wearing a gas mask and what seemed to be black body armor. "You're the famous- or should I say _infamous _one," he said laughing. "I thought you'd be made of tougher stuff,"

I mustered every bit of mental fiber and will power I had and concentrated on something pleasant- like Dash being stuffed in his locker- and pulled myself to my feet. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. Finally I managed to whisper, "Who are you?" but he just stood there looking at me like a child looks at a bug in a jar.

The silence coupled with intense pain, which now seemed to intensify, was testing my patience. I forced my brain to let me remove one of my hands from my skull and clench it into a fist and charge it with ectoplasm. I glared at sci-fi movie escapee, "answer me!" I tried to shout but like before all I could manage to do is whisper.

The man looked at me for a second before disappearing but before he left all I hear him whisper, "_Confiteor Deo_."

Once he was gone, I noticed the pain had stopped, "Who was that," I said trying to catch my breath leaning against the wall for a second to recover my strength and my bearing. My mind was abuzz with confusion over who that guy was and what does _Confiteor Deo _mean anyway. "No time for riddles," I reminded myself as I finally felt strong enough to continue my search, "Danni is counting on me," I said as I raised my legs and continue to hover through the building looking for my clone/cousin hoping she was unharmed.

**Liquid Snake**

I looked out at the spectacle on the streets; my troops were keeping those imbeciles at bay. I had no need to listen to the pathetic pleas; after all I had everything I wanted right here and besides there was no way I was going to release the girl to them, she was too valuable to the project to give up.

"We can talk I can have anything brought here, all you have to do is release the hostage," the chief of police pleaded. He sounded like wounded sheep which amused me to no end. I snickered at his useless promises and turned back to the table and the plans.

I had it taken months to pay off enough officials and even then I had to infiltrate the most infamous military installation in the world- Groom Lake, Nevada but it was worth the cost. I had in my possession plans to most for the most advanced weapon system in the world.

The government was foolish to abandon it, they said unethical and impractical; such beliefs are the bane of humankind. All the world's problems would be solved if the spineless morons in power would have enough nerve to approve the use of such tactics but they are burdened by 'the human cost' as they so deceptively put it.

However I was snapped out of my musings by the girl's whining, "Why don't you listen to them?" she demanded to know. Her helplessness made me laugh; she had no idea what was in store for her. The plans I had for her were beyond human comprehension.

However, the amusement soon wore off as I was becoming irritated by her, "Gag her," I told one of my solider as he nodded and saluted me.

"Yes, sir," he said as he walked over to the table picking up two large pieces of cloth. He put one in the front pocket of his flak jacket while the other he rolled up into a ball. "Open up," he said prying her mouth open and shoving the rolled up cloth as far it would go down as far as it could before taking the other piece and forming a rope with it. He placed the middle portion of it behind her teeth and tied the ends behind her hair tight.

I gave a sigh of relief at the silence allowing me to think. I turned back at the various plans and bran images of the girl. So far everything was in place except one thing the neural augmenters that inhibit her ethical side were still not down. "What is taking those enhancements so long?" I shouted pounding my fist on the desk in impatience, "I was told they…," I began to say until I saw a Genome solider walk into the room. "Well, what is it?" I snapped as he stared at me.

"Sir, radar has picked up an incoming aircraft heading in our direction," he said as I cursed under my breath. Don't those cowards in DC ever quit or will they just continue chasing me to the very ends of this infernal planet.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. A faint smile had played across my face knowing full well they would send them to clean up this mess their messes. He may have stopped me in the past but a new future had dawned.

"Excellent," I said coolly turning back to the window watching the cops pathetic attempts to rescue the girl, "Prepare a welcome for our guest," I said as he saluted me and left to do carry out my orders.

**Clockwork**

Things looked grim for the child. These terrorists are unscrupulous and would not hesitate to use any means necessary to obtain their goals.

I wish I could intervene and aid Danny and Danielle but the boy's stubbornness forced him to run off before I was able to give him a final warning and allowing me to help, leaving the child on his own. He would face whatever fate throws at him without my assistance.

"Why Daniel?" I asked myself as I could feel myself transform into an old man. I knew the answer but I pretended to be unsure of what would happen to set a veil of imaginary hope.

While I was watching things unfold, I sensed a presence in the room. "I thought you would be pleased at this," I said darkly turning around seeing the Observants looking at me. They did not answer my statement but just stared at me and for a second I thought I saw a look of sadness in their eyes.

"Clockwork, you know we mean no malice," one of them finally spoke up as I scoffed at that phrase. They say it like it meant something to them and cared about what was happening. I knew the truth was different, they set everything has set in time as inevitable- it would happen no matter how much a person can intervene.

"I am no mood to put up with your idiocy," I told them as I turned back to the mirror massaging my temples trying to drown them out until they finally left the chamber and I sensed a new presence nearby.

"Why do you, let them get to you, my dear," a feminine voice asked as I turned around and saw a beautiful woman dressed in a sky blue and white dress with a broach in the shape of a star that went down to her feet. She had stunning blue eyes and blond long blond hair with a silver crown on top of it. In her hands she carried a wand with a gold star on top.

She was Rosalina, Guardian of Space and my consort. Space and time are opposites so she is my opposite. As I am male she is female; as I am ever changing she is ever the same; and as I am time's master she is merely a guardian as space can never have a master. However space can exist without time and so it is with us, I need her to ensure my continuing presence and she needs me to survive and ensure her domain does not fall apart.

"Sometimes, I swear their fatalism is a disease," I told my lover as she kissed my cheek lovingly.

"What is wrong my dear? She asks me noticing my dismay, I can never hide anything from her as the connection we share is deep and thoughts mingle freely between us

"It is the boy, he left without heeding my words," I told her as she placed her hand over mind. I could feel the very essence of the universe wrapped around her like a cloak. It was strange feeling like sense the pulse of every living thing at once.

"Do not worry about dearest Clockwork, it is out of your hands now," she said as she let go and closed her before fading away. She was right it was beyond my intervention now.

**Solid Snake**

"Destination reached," the chopper's melodic computer voice chimed as I entered in a few commands. "Cloaking device activated," it said as I stepped out of the driver's seat and grabbed my rifle and SOCOM pistol that were hanging from the wall of the craft.

This would be one of toughest mission I've been on, the victim was not connected to the military in any way and had no idea what was going on. At least at Shadow Moses Island it was contain to the military and government employees making this easier to handle but this was a civilian and child and I would need every ounce of my training to make sure this goes off without a problem.

"Let's just see what Amity Park has to offer?" I asked as I stepped out and looked around the town. I had a landed a few miles from the site where FOXHOUND was keeping the girl. So far this place seemed like a normal American town. I decided to get a closer look, so I took out my electro-binoculars and gazed towards my target.

It was a lab of sorts, I move the device to the buildings sign. It was called Axion Labs. I had never heard of it before. "I better get some info on this place," I said as I took out my Codec and called Roy back at the base.

"What is it Snake?" Campbell voice said after I entered in his code and brought the device to my face. "Did you get inside yet?" he asked impatiently as I shook my head.

"Negative, I just landed here," I told him gazing at the lab again, "what do you have Axion Labs?" I asked Campbell curiously as I heard the sound of keys clicking in the background.

"Not much, it's a private civilian facility and part of a company known as DALV, any more would require lengthy amounts of research and you know we don't have time for that," he said as I sighed in frustration.

"Do you have anything that could be of help to me?" I asked him tapping my foot on the ground upset by this lack of knowledge. How can a civilian institution keep out of sight from the government. It didn't make sense to me.

"We do," Campbell said as I smiled happily, finally something I can use on this mission. "Our sensors indicate there is a secret passage below you. It seems to lead to your target, use it to avoid being detected," he said as I signed off and looked around.

"Now let's see if we can find us a passage," I said as I knelt on the ground and knocked on the cement slabs until I was rewarded by a hollow sound. Upon finding it, I removed the concrete and found a door. Something about this didn't sit right but I don't time to worry about that now.

**Danni**

"The intruder's been neutralized," a voice hissed as I looked up and saw someone enter the room and walk into the room. I couldn't see very good as tears blurred my vision but I could tell that this new man was dressed all in black and something was covering his face.

"Excellent, was he much trouble?" the blonde man asked chuckling to himself as he gazed out the window smiling at the chaos outside. There was something about it that pleased him and it made me uneasy.

"No, in fact I was disappointed," the other man said as walked over to me. The closer he drew to me I realized that he was the same masked man who kidnapped me in the first place. "I see you're awake," he said placing a cold hand on my face to wipe away tear. His touch made me shudder as I turned away in revulsion.

"A pity," the blonde man said shaking his head, "I would have thought that one with such notoriety would be more of a fight," he said frowning as he turned to me sneering, "There is no hope for you, my dear," he said as looked down and saw my locket that Danny gave me the last time he saw me. It contained a picture of me and Danny to remind me that I am not alone. "Why do you pretend to have a family, you have none," he said placing a hand on the chain and pulled it off my neck. "Not even that billionaire who made you loved you, he only pretended to," he snapped as a beeping a noise echo through the room.

"Boss, he's coming through the tunnels," the other man said as the blonde man growled angrily and slammed his fist on the table.

"Blast!" he cursed trying to calm down, "will he follow me to the ends of this infernal planet!" the man seethed as he placed a hand on his forehead, "have some of our boys prepare a welcome for him," he said as the other man saluted him and left.

While he was distracted with whatever was happening, I tried to phase out of these ropes but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break free.

Seeing my attempts at freedom the man turned around and laughed, "Your 'powers' won't do you any good, they've been chemically neutralized," he said as a tear rolled down my cheek and I gave out a sigh causing the chains to tighten around my chest slightly.

**Roy Campbell**

I bowed my head as I watched the events unfold from base. If FOXHOUND went through with their diabolical plans the world would be in danger.

"I came as quick as I could sir," a voice said as I heard the doors open and Hal Emmerich entered the room. "Is it true that FOXHOUND has acquired plans for _it_?" he said as he sat down and placed his cup of coffee on the table.

"Afraid so," I said as he handed me a cup but I refused, "how many people knew about the project," I asked as I brought up a video feed of Amity Park and tried to find what was going on.

FOXHOUND had the police in a standoff with Genome Soldiers blacking all entrances to the buildings. I punched a few keys on the console and brought up the tunnel that Snake was using to break into the labs to get the girl.

"Not many," Hal said nervously, "no one knew exactly what was going on as we all were told different things," he explained sipping his coffee. He then told me that the project was never fully completed but was used as an empty threat," he said as I heard my Codec go off.

"Campbell," I said activating the speaker so Hal could hear the transmission as well.

"This is Snake, I'm inside," the mercenary's voiced said as he breathed a sigh of relief but it would be short lived as the real test was ahead for him.

**Danny**

My head throbbed like crazy as I slowly forced my eyes opened, "Huh, what the…," I said as I saw that I was sitting in a dark room. "How did I…," I began to say as I tried to stood up but couldn't someone had chained me to the chair.

I squinted around and found there was a device on the table. It looked like a bomb of some sort but I wasn't sure. I knew I had to get out here and there was only one way to do that. I closed my eyes and tried to phase out of the bonds but something was blocking my powers. "Darn!" I cursed as I heard a scratchy noise from the wall. I looked up and could make out the form of a loudspeaker.

"I'm glad to see you awake," an arrogant male voice said through the speaker, "I wouldn't want you to miss what is going to happen for the world," he said sounded pleased with himself.

There was only one person so cocky that I knew to gloat was that selfish little cheesehead with a thing for my mom. I laughed at the man's newest attempt to me in, "That's a neat trick Plasmius disguising your voice but you won't get away with this," I told him as he laughed at me.

"You think I'm Vlad?" he asked as I raised my eyebrow in confusion if he wasn't Vlad than who was he? "I am not that spoiled billionaire, although he did help fund my little project here," he said as I rolled my eyes at that, it figures Plasmius would support whakos like this guy. "However, I had to have him killed, I couldn't have any meddlers interfere," he told me as I tried again to free myself, "Your powers won't help you here, I've neutralized them and your life will be as well shortly," he said laughing as I saw a light on the table, the bomb had started the countdown. "Bye now," he said as I tried to break free.

While I was fighting to break free, I heard a noise outside the door. "Who's there?" I asked as I watched it be kicked down and a tall man with brown hair wearing a blue jumpsuit with silver armor on it. He looked some type of solider fresh off the battlefields.

"Don't worry kid, I'm here to help," he said as he walked up the bomb and effortlessly disarmed it. It was like had done it hundreds of times and didn't even break a sweat. He then walked over to me and took out a pair of bolt cutters and freed me allowing me to stand.

"We have to save Danielle!" I shout to him as he looks away and sticks out his hand, "Didn't you hear me? My cousin is in danger," I tell him as he glares at me and takes out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Relax, I will save her, but _you _have to get out of here," he says pointing down the hall as I glare at him but stop as something about his gaze tells me not to argue. I walk out of the room but I won't be that easy to get rid of.

**Liquid Snake**

"There, the device is secure," Psycho Mantis hissed as he tighten the collar around the girls neck before turning to me, "Shall I start the sequence," he asks as I look out the window thinking about _his _next move.

"No," I said turning around and take a knife from the table, "that is only a last resort, besides it might damage some _vital components,_" I said walking up to her and place the blade underneath her hair, "I can't wait to get at that treasure inside your puny skull," I told her as I went to move the knife up her scalp was distracted by an alarm. "Blast!" I hissed as I walked over to the monitor and saw the boy was freed and my adversary approaching. "Mantis, go and take care of our guest," I spat as Psycho left to fulfill his orders.

I turned back to the girl, I could see her trembling in fear. "Why are you afraid," I asked her as I took the knife and cut a lock of her hair off. Soon she will give live to the project and then the world will have to give in our demands.

"MMMMMM," she whined as tears flowed from her green eyes squirming to loosen the binds around her. It was amusing to see her try but even if she did get free, it would do her no good.

"That's right, my dear, you will soon be greater than any living being on this planet, the power of life and death will be yours and you will be the herald of the new order I plan to enact," I told her drying her eyes and went back to the monitor to watch the fun.

**Clockwork**

"Why did you change the scene in the mirror?" Rosalina asked as I waved my hand across the surface of the magic glass before turning away from it trying not to think about what I saw. It was too much for any living person to take, let alone a boy.

"I prefer to remain ignorant to what is happening," I told her halfheartedly; I knew it was a lie. I saw everything and knew all outcomes but for once I wish I didn't know the future. Ignorance is hope but it was my curse to know what was going to happen weighed heavy in my being.

"Dearest, you must have faith in the boy and his abilities," she said placing a hand on my cheek make me smile. "You yourself have said that everything happens as it should," the mistress of the universe said as she kissed me. "Fear not," she whispered as she disappeared leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Faith…," I said to her as if she was still here, "…is something that I have little of right now," I sighed turning back to the mirror as I felt a lone tear travel down the scar on my face.

**Solid Snake**

"Pathetic, you think FOXHOUND would have learned by now," I said as the last of the Genome soldiers fell to the ground in a pool of blood. It wasn't much of a fight for me and only served to keep me on my toes. "Let's see what this loser knows," I told myself as I noticed a piece of paper in the dead soldier's hand.

I knelt down and took it from the corpse; rigor mortis had not set in yet allowing me to remove without much of a fight. "Hmm, a map," I said taking out my Codec and punching Roy's code.

"Campbell," the colonel said in a grave tone of voice telling me something bad was happening.

"Do you have information on this project that I could use?" I asked looking back at the map trying to figure out my next plan of attack. According to the map, the girl was at the top floor and the easiest way to get there was a nearby elevator.

"We have," Campbell's voice replied, "Hal has told us that _Beata Maria_ can only be activated by a specific frequency of brain wave called Omega waves," he said as I raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Omega waves?" I asked skeptically as I approached the elevator and walked inside.

"They are special brainwaves that are usually only transmitted by the dying," he said as my mouth dropped open. "There is one other thing that you should know," he said as I snapped back to the present.

"Can it Roy, I don't have…," I said as an excruciating pain racked my body sending me to the knees. "Ju…," was all I said as the door opened up and I saw Psycho Mantis staring at me with the soulless lenses in his mask.

"You're too late," the madman laughed as I tried to bring myself to my feet, "Soon we will have the keys to the most powerful weapon of all time," he ranted as I got out my pistol and aimed as steadily as I could before firing. "AHHH!" he screamed as he fell to the ground before crawling away.

Now that his mental grip on me was gone, I walked out of the elevator and began looking for the girl.

**Danni**

I was so exhausted as used the last of my energy trying to break free. I just wanted it to end now, I was too tired to care if I died and even looked forward to it as death would equal freedom. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest and breathing was becoming difficult.

"I really must thank you, not only were your attempts to escape amusing but it will make the transplant easier without you fighting us," my captor said as he looked at me smiling, "Why are you crying, you're about to be part of history the grea…," he began to say as the door opened and that masked man limped in. "Mantis, I thought I told you to take of him!" he shouted as 'Mantis' looked up at his superior.

"I'm sorry boss, he overwhelmed me," Mantis rasped looking at the wound on his leg collapsing on the ground.

"You idiot, he could ruin everything," my captor said grabbing mantis by the neck and ripping off his mask. Underneath the cover Mantis' was horribly burned like he had been the victim of an atomic bomb blast. "Now we have…," he said before looking back at me, "never mind, it's better this way," he said throwing Mantis to the ground before taking a gun from the table and shoot

**Solid Snake**

I walked along the halls searching for the kid, the encounter with Mantis had me unnerved a bit but I was not going to let his hocus pocus get to me, but still. I thought I saw in the haze of that creep's tricks Gray Fox.

I still wish I could have saved him from Liquid and sometimes I see him in my nightmares, but I try to not focus on those memories and focus on the present telling myself what is past is past.

I was soon startled out my pondering as I heard a beeping noise. I looked down and saw that my scanner was going off, "She's near," I said as I gazed at the doors and the map to see which door she was behind. I knew that FOXHOUND probably had a surprise for me but I was for them, nothing was going to stop me. "Let's…," I began to say as my sensor beeped again.

According to the readouts a humanoid figure was approaching the building via air travel, but it wasn't by any craft, he was flying of his own power. "What's going on," I asked myself as I watched the figure move into the buildings. I got to Roy to leave me alone after this; I think I have shell shock.

I continued walking down the halls, keeping an eye for Genome Soldiers but there were none, that's always bad news. "Time for a heat scan," I said taking out an infrared sensor and instantly picking up a small form five doors down. "She's still alive," I said smiling seeing the reds and oranges of body heat but my hope soon turned to sickness as I soon heard laughing in my ears from behind.

"Is that so Snake," a dark voice said as I turned around and saw my 'brother' Liquid Snake in front of me. He smirked at me laughing, "I'm afraid you're too late to play hero," he told me as I got out my SOCOM and aimed at him.

"What do you mean you piece of scum?" I asked him keeping my sights on him but before I could fire he kicked the gun out of my hands. "It'll take more than that to stop me, Liquid," I told him as I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand in midair.

"You still don't get that I'm the stronger one of us," he said pulling my arm to the breaking point but I delivered a kick in his gut forcing him to let me go and starting our little dance.

**Danny**

"Freeze!" the soldiers said as they shot at me but I put up a shield and ad dodged at their attacks allowing me to Ectoblast them.

"At least my powers are back," I said smiling watching the guards fall to the ground and continuing down the halls as I fast as I could travel. My mind was focuses on Danielle hoping she was all right but I was soon startled by a searing pain in my shoulder. "AHHH," I screamed as I fell to my knees in pain.

"I think the boss will be interested to see you," a voice said as a soldier walked up to me aiming his gun at me. "I still don't see why he thinks you're so infamous," he said as I smiled to myself and used my ice powers to freeze him. "NO!" he screamed as he became a human ice cube and I phased through the roof to the next floor.

A deathly silence pervaded the area making me uneasy, "I hate silence," I moaned to myself as I walked down my eyes keeping my eyes open for more of those soldiers but could find none. "I hope they hadn't…," I began to say as I say as I see something further down the hall.

I t was too men fighting, the closer I got I could make out one was the man who rescued me but the other, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The fight reminded me somewhat of when I fought Dan especially the ferocity of the blonde haired man.

"Give up, you can't stop me!" the blonde man said as he wrapped his hands the other man's neck but a kick in the face made him loosen his grip allowing the browned haired man to get up.

He looked at me and went to say something but was stopped as the blonde man kicked him in the neck knocking him out. He looked at the fallen one but was oblivious to my presence. I decided not to chance it and went invisible before phasing through the door.

Inside, I found Danni tied to chair with a collar around her neck and a gag in her mouth. I became visible and slowly walked up to her "Hang in there Danielle I'm going to get you out of here," I said removing her gag as she shook her head frightened.

"I would heed her warning if I were you," the same voice that spoke to my from the intercom said as I looked behind me and saw the blonde haired man standing over me. "That collar contains enough explosives to turn this town into crater," he said as I put my hands up and backed away. "That's a goo..," he began to tell me until he was pulled to the ground.

"You honestly didn't think you could kill me _that _easily," the other man said pinning his foe with foot and aiming a gun at his heart. "Now I'm feeling semi generous today, Liquid. You let these kids go and I'll consider not killing you," he said as 'Liquid' laughed.

"You think I'd listen to you," he said freeing himself sending the brown haired man to the ground. He then turned to me, "It looks I have two hostages instead of one," Liquid said as he walked over to us was stopped by my rescuer.

"This ends now Liquid," the man said aiming his weapon as Liquid held up his hands, "Back away from the children," he ordered the foe who merely smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked tensely as Liquid laughed.

"You'll see," he said as balled his hand into a fist and a clicking sound was heard.

I turned to Danielle and saw a countdown clock on her collar, "hang on Danni, I'm going to get this off you," I told as she shook her head.

"No, get out of here Danny, now," she shouted as I glanced at the timer and saw it had only thirty seconds on it. I looked at her as tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm sorry," she whispered despairingly but before I could even move an inch the time reached zero sending an ear piercing beeping through air before we engulfed in light an everything fell apart- I failed you Danni, please forgive me!

**Solid Snake**

"And so we remem…," the secretary of state said on the TV before I shut it off. He was visiting Amity Park on the 15th anniversary of the explosion to 'honor; but he knew nothing of the pain, the anguish and the nightmares of that terrible time.

Does he know about the poor girl who died that day. She would be 27 if she was alive living the life everyone dreams of with a boyfriend and a loving home, but those scumbags at FOXHOUND changed that so they could have their weapons.

The plans for _Beata Maria _were destroyed in the blast along with any advancement they made on the project. No one could ever bring _Beata Maria_ to life again although conspiracy theories never die. Hopefully with the carnage the plans of this weapon caused will prevent other such events but I don't have any hope left.

Besides me, there was only one survivor but everything he held dear was gone and had nowhere to go. He was too old to be adopted and something told me that the foster system was not for him so Black Ops took on itself to make me his guardian, but I am no role model and wonder why they chose me and not someone more qualified and less war wearied.

The thought of the events made me weary and I needed to relax, "I need a smoke," I said as I took a cigarette but before I could light it my Codec went off. I removed from my pocket and turned it on. "What is it this time Campbell, I thought I told not to bother us anymore," I snapped at the colonel not wanting to be involved in another mission.

"I know, but you are the only ones who I can trust on this one," Roy said as I rolled my eyes at his flattery. He only flatters me when he knows I'll refuse a mission. "Besides it's imperative that you and Silent Leopard do this mission," he said sighed, I hate when uses those words.

"Why is that?" I asked him trying to get a straight answer out of him, which was a physical impossibility for anyone in the military.

"We have reason to believe that the remnants of FOXHOUND are trying to resurrect _Beata Maria_," he said as I nearly fall out of my seat. That was impossible all records of the project were destroyed in the blast even if there were any left they would be incomplete.

"Please tell me you're lying," I told him hoping this wasn't true, digging up such bad memories is not what the boy needed, especially today of all days. It's bad enough he refuses to retire and take it easy claiming 'that he is paying for his sins' as he put it let alone scratch this scab.

"I'm sorry, you two are the only ones I know who can complete this task," he said as I weighed the options and realized that the only way I would get peace and quiet is to agree to do this job.

"Very well, but after this don't bother us!" I said as I turned off the Codec and walked to tell Silent Leopard the bad news. "How does stand the cold," I said as stepped outside in the cold air, for all the time I've lived here, I've never liked the cold but Silent Leopard loved and thrived in these temperatures.

I stood by the door and watched the young man train, he was a fierce warrior and would spend hours outside training. I could tell from the bloodstains and tears on his black and white uniform revealing a hint of the scars he bore from previous battles.

"Yo…," I began to say to him until I noticed he was gone, "Darn, I hate it when he does it?" I hissed as I stared at where he was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around but saw nothing, "great I'm losing my mind," I moaned as I heard someone laughing.

"No you're not father," a voice said as I turned around again and saw my 29 year old 'son' smiling. He was tall with white hair dyed black at the tips. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses as he was blind and wished to hide his solid white eyes. He was also deaf, but the government paid for a new surgery that implanted a device in his brain that gave him the ability to sense things as if he could hear and see.

Soon his mood darkened seeing my serious demeanor, "What's wrong?" he asked me knowing full well what was happening thanks to his sense but chose to wait until I told him the news

"Roy called, he believes that the FOXHOUND remnants have…," I told him as he frowned at those words knowing what I was going say next.

"Found clues to _Beata Maria_…," he finished as turned to a nearby tree and punched it with all his might. Time had not healed the wounds left by the day and the fact of reliving it was too much for him.

"You know, I can call Roy and tell him you're not up to…," I said as he held up his hand and shook his head sadly.

"This is my punishment, I deserve this after my…selfish cowardliness," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, "Let me pack my gear and we can head off," he said as he took to the air and disappeared.

"You're not a coward," I told the heavens as I sighed wearily wishing I could take away the boy's pain before returning to prepare myself for a mission whose scars are still fresh after all these years.

**The End. **


End file.
